The Worst Wormtail and the Sarcastic Severus Snape
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Hoe zou het zijn geweest? Sneep en Peter Pippeling moesten samenwonen van Voldemort, in het begin van boek 6. Maar op school haatten die 2 elkaar al….


**Hoe zou het zijn geweest? Sneep en Peter Pippeling moesten samenwonen van Voldemort, in het begin van boek 6. Maar op school haatten die 2 elkaar al….**

Er klonk een klap, gevolgd door een kreet. "Auw." Severus grinnikte. "Kom er gezellig bij zitten Wormstaart, het is koud en vochtig in de bezemkast." Wormstaart kwam met een rood hoofd achter een verborgen deur vandaan.

"Hoe wist je dat?" Severus keek hem minachtend aan. "De Heer heeft je hier niet echt gestald om mij te 'assisteren', dat weten wij allebei. Ik ben niet achterlijk, Wormstaart. En jij bent geen goede acteur." Wormstaart haalde zijn schouders op en plofte op het voetenbankje van Severus neer.

"Maar, wist je ook, dat de Heer niet echt verwacht dat jij iets nuttigs oplevert? Hij wil je alleen maar kwijt. Als hij echt zou willen weten of ik hem wel loyaal ben, dan zou hij een sterke tovenaar sturen. Niet zo'n zwakkeling als jij." Wormstaart keek beledigd.

" Ik ben niet…" Begon Wormstaart. "Zwak? Wormstaart toch! Jij bent zwak, altijd al geweest. Toen wij op school zaten hing je maar om Potter en Zwarts heen, in de hoop dat zij wel voor je zouden zorgen. En dat hebben ze inderdaad gedaan. Het zijn loyalere vrienden dan jij, dat weten wij allebei."

"Op school! Ja op school! Daar was jij ook een zwakkeling." Protesteerde Wormstaart. "Je liet je maar vervloeken. Goh, ik heb zo vaak gelachen om jou! En dan bedoel ik niet dat je goed moppen kon vertellen…" Dat was tegen het zere been. "Jij dan? Je aanbad ze gewoon: 'Oh perfecte Potter, oh zalige Zwarts'. Alsof ze goden waren! Zielig! En haal nu maar wat te drinken."

Wormstaart keek verontwaardigd. "Iets te drinken? Ik ben je persoonlijke slaafje niet, Severus!" Severus grinnikte. "Oh, maar ik dacht dat je hier was om te 'assisteren'? Dat lijkt mij dan een prima klusje voor jou!"

Wormstaart keek verontwaardigd. "Assisteren ja! Niet 'drinken inschenken' of 'je huis schoonmaken'!" Severus knipoogde. "Maar in jou dierengedaante kan je wel makkelijk in de kleinste hoekjes… Doe je ook weer eens iets nuttigs. Elfenwijn graag."

Wormstaart pufte. "Ik heb er nooit om gevraagd om met _jou_ opgescheept te zitten!" Severus gromde. "Ik heb ook nooit om jou verzocht, maar nu je er toch bent kun je ook wel even wat te drinken halen, nietwaar?" Hij voegde er nog een vernietigende blik aan toe.

Wormstaart keek Severus woedend aan. Hij haatte deze discussies. Of beter gezegd, hij haatte het dat hij deze discussies steeds verloor. "Als de Heer mij een kans gaf om mijzelf te bewijzen, een gevaarlijke klus of zo, dan zou ik hier binnenkort niet meer zitten."

Severus lachte. "Een gevaarlijke klus? Kan geregeld worden!" Wormstaart keek angstig op, sprong overeind en vluchtte de keuken in. "Elfenwijn was het, nietwaar, Severus?" Sneep liet zich lekker onderuit zakken. "Schenk ook maar iets voor jezelf in." Zei hij met een lachje.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormstaart zat nu al tijden te sniffen en het begon Severus vreselijk te irriteren. Zo kon hij deze soap toch niet volgen? Wormstaart pinkte een traantje weg en keek naar het magische beeldscherm, waar de heks net haar vriend (een dreuzel) dumpte. "Oh Severus! Dit is zo zielig…." Weende hij.

Severus rolde zijn ogen. "Gevoelloze zak…" mompelde Wormstaart. Severus keek woedend op. "Wát zei je daar?" "Uhm…" stotterde Wormstaart. "'Zij wil een rozentak.' Dat zei ik." Severus twijfelde. Hij dacht iets anders gehoord te hebben, bovendien… "Waar slaat dát in hemelsnaam op?"

Wormstaart wees naar het beeldscherm. "Vrouwen willen altijd rozen. Als hij haar een rozentak geeft, je weet wel, zo eentje die nooit stopt met bloeien, misschien neemt ze hem dan terug!" Severus besloot Wormstaart het voordeel van de twijfel te geven. En met een 'humpf' draaide hij terug naar de tv.

Wormstaart stond op en boog zich over de tafel heen om een tissue te pakken. Severus gromde, precies voor het beeld. Wormstaart boog zich weer terug. Severus zag nog net dat de heks haar hoofd terugtrok van de plaats waar haar mond net de mond van de dreuzel had geraakt. _Fijn! De zoen gemist!"_

De heks op tv begon verward te praten tegen de dreuzel. Ze huilde. Wormstaart snikte nog harder. Severus boog zich naar voren in de hoop het nu wel te verstaan. Maar nee, dat werkte niet. Severus zette het geluid harder. Wormstaart kreeg een hoestbui. Het geluid nog harder.

Wormstaart begon nog harder te hoesten. _Verdomme! Het geluid kan niet harder…. _Severus sloeg Wormstaart op de rug, in de hoop dat de hoestbui zo sneller over zou zijn. Eindelijk kreeg Wormstaart weer lucht. "Dank je Severus!" Sneep draaide zich weer naar het beeldscherm. "Shtttt! Nu hoor ik nog niets!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wormstaart! Kom hierrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Severus stond met zijn handen in zijn zij bij zijn toverketel. "WORMSTAART!" Het duurde even voordat de deur open ging, gevolgd door Wormstaart met verontwaardigd gezicht. "Je hoeft me niet als een hondje te behandelen, Secre… eh, Severus!"

Severus was kwaad, erg kwaad. "Houdt je niet van de domme! Iemand heeft een loopbezwering over de rattenstaartjes uitgesproken! Wie zou dat nou zijn?! Jij bent het omdat: 1) Jij daar als enige gelegenheid toe had. 2) Jij in een rat veranderd en het hier om rattenstaartjes gaat, hoe duidelijk kun je zijn? En 3) Jij als enige dom genoeg bent om niet in te zien dat ik je wellicht levend ga villen!"

Wormstaart trok bleek weg. "Dat ga je toch niet echt doen, hé, Severus, grote vriend? Dit meen je toch niet, hé?" Severus keek hem woedend aan. "Dus je ontkent het niet! VERSTANDIG!" Hij keek ondertussen alsof hij van plan was om Wormstaart in kleine stukjes te snijden en dan in zijn toverdrank te doen. Geen wonder dat Wormstaart weg deinsde.

"Het was maar een g-g-g-grapje, Severus…. G-g-gewoon een g-g-grapje!" Wormstaart hield zijn handen omhoog, alsof hij zich overgaf. "Dat g-g-grapje van jou is net in mijn ketel gesprongen!" imiteerde Severus Wormstaart spottend. "Het was een maanworteldrank! Weet je wat dat betekent? Dat door jou g-g-grapje nu 2½ maand werk veranderd is in…. dit."

Wormstaart ging op zijn tenen staan, zodat hij net over de rand van de ketel heen keek. Wat hij zag was een gele, zweerachtige substantie. "Ieuw…" Severus greep Wormstaart bij zijn kraag. "Ieuw, zeg dat wel! Zou je niet een blik van dicht bij op de rotzooi die je aan hebt gericht willen werpen?" Hij liet Wormstaart steeds dichter op de gele massa zakken.

Wormstaart piepte en kronkelde. "Severus! Zet me maar weer neer!" Severus grijnsde. "Niet bewegen! Je wilt toch niet dat je _erin valt._" Wormstaart verstijfde. Angstig keek hij naar de toverdrank, die nu vreemd begon te borrelen.

"Severus…." Maar Severus was te druk bezig met zijn satanische spelletje. Lachend liet hij Wormstaart los en ving hem vlak boven de drank. "Severus!" Wormstaart keek nu echt angstig. "Severus!" Severus keek naar beneden en zag wat er aan de hand was, helaas iets te laat.

BOEM! De ketel explodeerde en de gele vloeistof golfde over hen beiden heen. Severus liet Wormstaart vallen en die kroop angstig weg. Hij keek op naar Severus en zag dat deze langzaamaan weerwolfhaar op zijn gezicht kreeg….


End file.
